Love me Instead
by Colinodonewithyou
Summary: AU. Emma is his older brothers best friend. He's been in love with her for years, but all shes seen him as is her friends little brother. He thinks it might be about time to change that.
1. Little Jones

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet_

* * *

"And time's up. Drop your pencils."

Emma Swan let out a sigh of relief. Finals were finally over and now she could relax. She had spent the past two week studying her ass off, relying on energy drinks, coffee and granola bars.

Arching her back, she stretched and rubbed the back of her head before handing her test to the teacher passing by. She grabbed her back and walked quickly towards the door. She couldn't wait to be home so she could throw off her pants, eat tons of pizza and watch Netflix.

With that thought in mind she rushed outside only to be met with her best friend leaning against her car.

"Liam?" She raised a brow at him.

"Ems you're done!" He pushed himself off her car and drew her into his arms causing Emma to let a goofy smile grace her face. His hugs were the type every girl wanted. Those long loving perfect ones.

Liam Jones. He was what most of the girls at their college called the perfect male specimen; tall, curly jet black hair, crystal blue eyes, a cute smile and a nice body. He'd been her best friend since first grade. They met when she jumped a kid for bullying him about his mother abandoning him and since then they'd been inseparable. She could honestly say Liam was the one person that knew everything about her. He was the top person she trusted whole heartedly.

"Yeah just finished my last test" she replied as she pulled back from him "What are you doing here? I thought you finished all your tests yesterday."

He chuckled and backed up only to tug her arm and nod his head toward her little yellow bug. "I thought we'd celebrate with some pizza and Netflix since we're officially done with school. For a month and a half at least."

"Who says I don't have plans?" She got her keys out and unlocked her door before throwing the keys to Liam and getting into the passengers seat. She'd make Liam drive her.

"Please Emma. You were probably gonna go home, order either Chinese food or Pizza – I'm gonna go with pizza – and watch _The Walking Dead_." He gave her a pointed look and she couldn't help but smile back at his cheeky grin.

"You know me so well LJ."

He scoffed. "Of course. I know you damn well better then anyone." He started the car and started to drive to his house. She rolled her eyes and turned the radio on. She let out a little squeal of excitement when one of her current favorite songs came on. _Animals _by _Martin Garrix_. She nodded her head and shook her body to the beat.

"Oh god how can you possibly like this song?" He gave her an mockingly incredulous look.

"How can you not!? It's such a good song that It actually makes me want to go dancing and you know that's something considering I hate going out to clubs."

He gave a low whistle "That does say a lot. Maybe I should tell Ruby about this"

Emma turned wide eyes to him before glaring icily "You better not. William Ethan Jones if you do that I will make your love life hell for the next 2 months"

He gave a hearty laugh and patted her leg. "Ok ok you're safe for now Ems." He took his hand off her leg as he turned the corner "So onto another subject, I see you're still having trouble coming up with a nickname for me?"

Emma let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes! It's just not fair. I don't like the name Li for you and Am is just…no. So for now I'll use your initials. LJ"

"You know Ems technically Liam is my nickname in a way considering my name IS actually William." He drawled as he pulled into his drive way.

"Yes but everyone calls you Liam. I need a nickname that only I can call you ya smartass." She huffed and got out of her car, making sure to shoot him an un-amused look over the top of her car.

"And there are some people that call you Ems." He shook his head and dug in his pocket for his keys.

"Only you, Ruby, Mary Margaret, my brother and little Jones" She eyed him as he walked around the car and towards the front door. Just as she was about to speak again she noticed a black mustang in front of the house. "Huh. Whose car is that?"

Liam turned to her and glanced in the direction she was looking before a big grin overtook his face.

"He's back!" Emma turned a curious look at Liam only to see him frantically unlocking the door and rushing inside. Emma gave one last look to the mustang before heading inside. Once through the door she shut it and looked around to see where Liam had wandered off to. Her ears perked up when she heard muffled voices coming from the kitchen.

She slowly made her way there to see Liam giving a man a bear hug before pulling back and patting him on the back. She cocked her head and leaned on the doorway patiently waiting for Liam to introduce her.

"It's so good to have you back" Liam said happily, still oblivious to Emma leaning in the doorway.

"Aye it's great to be back brother." The other man chuckled.

_'Brother? It can't be'_

Emma straightened up and walked took a couple steps forward catching the attention of the two Irish men "Little Jones?"

'Little Jones' slowly turned around to face her with a glowing smile and she swore her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't been prepared for that. Since when had he become handsome? Had it really been that long since she'd seen him?

"Aye Swan. Although it's not really little Jones since I seem to be taller than you." His lips curled into a smirk. He held his arms out "No welcome back hug?"

She rolled her eyes, but walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "It's good to see you Killian. You've grown up" He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up and squeezed her tight.

"It's good to see you too Swan." Placing her down, he pulled back and winked at her. "I must take your breath away aye Swan?" She raised an eyebrow at him and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Your charms may work on all those other girls, but I wont be one of them."

Liam spit out the beer he was drinking and choked with laughter. Killian glared at him before turning a pout to Emma. "You're the only girl in my life Swan"

"Tch, like I'd believe that." Emma shook her head and made her way to the computer. "Liam I'm gonna order the pizza so go get our show ready."

"Of course Master Emma, would you also like me to get your drink ready?" he replied sarcastically causing Emma to turn around and shoot him a 'don't even start' look. Coughing, he grinned at her and then rushed off towards the entertainment room leaving Killian and Emma by themselves.

"So little Jones what made you come home? I thought you weren't due back until the middle of August?" Emma asked while she filled out her pizza form online. Thank god for Pizzahut letting you order online.

"Well –"He sauntered over to where she sat "Perhaps we'll talk about that at a later time." There was a slight bitterness to his tone. "Enough about me Swan, how have you been?"

"Better now that finals are over. You?" She froze when she felt his hot breath on her neck and his hand hover behind her back.

"I'm doing just fine love" He breathed into her ear causing her breath to hitch. "But I'd be even better if you would start calling me Killian" He brushed his lips over her ear before placing a soft kiss on her neck.

_"Show's ready!"_

Killian pulled back and Emma let out a breath of air she wasn't aware she'd been holding. She swallowed thickly and turned to face him. He just smirked at her and nodded his head towards the entertainment room.

"Well shall we Swan?" With that he grabbed a beer from the counter and made his way to his brother.

Emma stayed on the chair and watched him leave with only one thought going through her mind.

_What. The. Fuck._

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, boring and kinda lame. I promise it'll start getting better. Besides that…so yeah, I started yet another story. I know I'm horrible. More so because I don't know exactly where I'm going with this if that makes sense? And I'm sure they're all a little OOC, but what I write is what comes to mind so I'm sorry if that isn't your cup of tea. Sorry if it's crappy by the way. I'm not too confident in my writing, but I still love to write all my ideas out. I literally have over 20 story ideas written down and I want to start them all. I wrote this one in hopes of clearing my writers block for my other stories. So far its only gave me motivation to start a new story…oh woe is me.**

**Anyway, please review, favorite and follow?:D **

**I love reading comments/suggestions on my stories!  
Also please excuse any bad grammar as I didn't have my betas read this chapter because I was too excited to post it and they're doing their own stuff right now. Ill have them check it tomorrow and re-post the edited chapter (:**

OH AND ONE MORE THING. IF you're one of the people reading '

**_You're Gonna be Mine'_****. I am 85% done with it thanks to the lovely 4getfulimaginator for giving me motivation along with my bby fork Katy. **


	2. Walking Dead

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I WAS going to wait until I finished the next chapters for Youre gonna be Mine and Just One Yesterday, but I couldnt so here you guys go! Hope you like this chapter! Also, some things arent what they seem :) SPOILERS FOR WALKING DEAD SEASON FINALE COMING UP [even if it isn't on Netflix yet. Pretend it is ok]. Just letting you guys know now. Also, thanks so so so so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are wonderful!

And a huge thank you to 4getfulimaginator for being my beta :)

* * *

"What the fuck is this shit! Hershel NO!" Emma cried out, throwing popcorn at the TV and squeezing Liam's knee with her other hand. "How could they do this? They had a fucking chance before to kill the fucking Governor and they didn't and just fuck you governor!"

She was positively livid. Hershel was one of her favorite characters and she had hoped he would be one of the characters to survive through the whole zombie apocalypse. For Pete's sake, he survived getting his leg cut off and still did a damn good job getting around.

"Ems, language! You do know he dies in the comic, right?" Liam arched a brow at her and patted her leg in the hopes of calming down her rage. An angry Emma was something you wanted to avoid at all costs.

"I didn't read the comic!" she hissed, turning an icy glare on him. "They better kill that fucker in this episode because I'm not waiting until February for him to die. Honestly, I actually felt a little sympathy when I saw him around that little girl ― but fuck it all to hell. Someone feed him to the walkers."

Liam bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing at her ranting. Laughing would only make her angrier, and while it amused him to no end, Emma would pout and ignore him until he bribed her with hot chocolate. Her ultimate weakness. Give an Emma hot chocolate and you can get her to do _almost_ anything. Keyword "_almost_."

"Oh my god. That mom is so stupid. Why wouldn't she keep the kid up there with her?! Didn't they learn the first time she got attacked? It's her own damn fault her child got bitten. If we go through a zombie apocalypse and you act stupid like these people, I will punch you, Liam."

Shit, he was going to laugh. He was going to lose it. It wasn't his fault he found a ranting, angry Emma so amusing and adorable to the point that he would laugh until he started crying.

"Rick got shot. Rick fucking got shot. If they kill off Daryl, I'll so be done with this show."

No, she wouldn't. She would pout and be angry at the show for a couple of weeks, but she'd still be over on Sundays to watch the latest episode with him.

"There's a zombie behind you, Daryl!"

He squeezed his knee, and for the love of all that was mighty, he couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. He clutched his stomach and let it all loose, tears making their way down his face. Yep. He called it. Laughing until he was in tears.

"Ems―" he croaked out through a fit of chuckles, "You are just too funny. You can't talk to him through the TV." He placed his hand on his knee and covered his mouth to silence his laughter.

"And like you don't talk to Bo or Kenzie when we watch '_Lost Girl_'," she countered sharply, accompanied by a smack to his shoulder.

"Touché," he conceded with a bow of his head and a smile. Emma spared him a glance out of the corner of her eye and jutted her chin forward before jumping up from the couch and pumping her fist in the air.

"YES! This woman gets all the awards in the world. Someone give her the highest of fives. FINALLY someone kills this fucker!" She made shooting motions with her hand. "Just one shot. That's all it took, people."

"I'd kill the bastard too. It's his fault her daughter died, after all, and who knows where her other one is. Shit, her girlfriend got shot too." Liam tapped his jaw and tilted his head. "You know, it's sad. They could have all worked together and made that prison a pretty good home. It was a safe place. Just go out and kill the walkers every day and burn their bodies." He shook his head and took a swig of his beer.

"You can't take that risk. You let them in and they'll just take everything from you and leave you broken even after they promised they'd never abandon you," Emma replied vehemently, her eyes hardened and her fists clenched.

Liam's face fell and he placed his hand on hers, squeezing it in assurance that he was there for her. Swallowing thickly, he opened his mouth to say something, only for her to beat him to the punch.

"Well, that sucks. Little ass kicker is missing."

His eyes flickered to the TV and then back to her. Her eyes were no longer glazed in anger, but they still held an edge. He frowned, looked down, and took a deep breath before letting it out.

**_"She's not dead. One of the children had to have taken her."_**

Liam felt Emma tense up and turned to look at her, arching a brow in question. She merely shook her head and chewed her lip. How odd. Storing his questions for her later, he turned to his brother and smiled.

"Finish your errands, little brother?"

Killian nodded and walked around the couch to place two coffee cups in front of Emma and his brother before sitting next to Emma. "Aye, I did, brother. It was just to help a friend with some notes for a class. Since it was at Starbucks, I picked you both up your favorite. Very Berry Hibiscus and Hot Chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top for the lovely Swan."

"Thank you, brother. You know you missed―" Liam was interrupted when the phone rang. "That's probably Father calling. I'll get it." With that being said, he got up and walked to the kitchen.

Emma chewed her lip and watched Liam leave. Shit. She hadn't wanted to be alone with Killian. She had thanked whatever god was out there when Killian had received a call right when she had walked into the entertainment room. She had almost forgotten all about the incident when she was ordering pizza. Killian had never acted that way with her; sure, he had occasionally teased her, but he never had it acted those charms on her. She took a deep breath and looked up to meet his gaze. She swallowed thickly, feeling her stomach flip at the way he was devouring her with his eyes. She let out an awkward cough and took a sip of her drink.

"Since when are you such a gentlemen, little Jones?" she asked, hoping Liam would hurry up or Killian would stop looking at her like that.

"Oh lass, I'm always a gentlemen," he drawled, giving one of his trademark smirks. "And it's Killian, lass. Unless you need a reminder?"

Shit. By the way he was smirking at her, he had seen the effect he had on her. She was hoping he'd miss them, but heaven forbid, Killian Jones wasn't missing anything. He was far too observant for his own good. She scowled at him. Damn Irish men.

"This better not be one of your bets with Victor, because I refuse to be a part of it," she snapped, her eyes narrowed and her brows furrowed. She knew Victor and Killian liked to take bets on which girl they could get a kiss from. Sometimes she hated Ruby's boyfriend. "It's a wonder why you guys – "

"I assure you, lass, that this is no bet. It wounds me you would think so," he interjected in a low voice. She closed her mouth at the look he gave her. He actually looked angry, and he'd never gotten like this before. Just what was going on?

"Well, whatever game you're playing at, I want no part of it," she replied and stuck out her tongue before angrily drinking her hot chocolate. He blinked at her and then a slow, dangerous grin formed on his face. She froze and tensed again.

"Oh lass." He slowly got up, looking much like a panther getting ready to pounce on his prey, and made his way to her. She eyed his every move with wide eyes and swallowed when her throat suddenly felt too dry. He sat on the table in front of her, making sure to take her hot chocolate away from her ― she was sure he'd pay for that one day in the future, 'cause no one comes between Emma and her fix ― and placed it next to Liam's drink. He leaned closer to her until their lips were almost touching. "I'd advise you not to stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it," he breathed huskily, nudging her nose with his before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Emma sat there frozen with wide eyes, which were probably the size of the moon at this point. She wouldn't doubt it, in any case. Little Jones ― _Killian_ ― just kissed her. He made a move. Just what was going on? She watched him as he stood up nonchalantly and looked down at her with half-lidded eyes

"Once again, _Emma_, I'd feel very happy if you'd start calling me _Killian_. I'll make you see I'm no longer your 'little Jones'." With that said, he gave her a smug smirk and walked away.

Mouth agape, she just stared at the TV, trying to process everything and wrap her mind around just what had happened. Holy shit. Did that mean he liked her? Or was this just an act to let her see he's growing up and doesn't want to be called little Jones anymore? If he actually liked her, then just how long had that been there? So many questions and no answers she could come up with without bringing up a whole hoard of other questions.

_'Ugh, maybe I should tell Liam to bring me Motrin.'_

She brought a hand to her temple and rubbed it in the hopes of relieving the ache that was building there. What was Liam going to say? Was she even going to tell him? She chewed her lip and looked to the kitchen. She told Liam everything ― but this, what if he got mad at Killian or her?

_'Shit. So much for relaxing after finals.'_

Bringing her fingers to her lips, she brushed them across her bottom one and tapped her nail against it. Little Jones ― she grimaced at that, after that kiss calling him that nickname seemed so wrong ― _Killian_ had soft lips and mother of god, since when were his eyes able to look like that?

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize Liam walk back in the room and sit down next to her until he grabbed her, causing her to jump and turn startled eyes to him.

"Liam, you asshole, you fucking scared me!" She smacked him on his chest, bringing her hand to her own once she deemed her vengeance had been brought down sufficiently. Liam held his hands up in surrender and arched an eyebrow at her. Damn, he was doing that a lot today. Was she being that obvious?

"Sorry, Ems, you weren't responding when I called your name. You ok?" he questioned, his tone full of concern. "You've been acting strange since you started remembering..." He trailed off ― bless his heart ― knowing she didn't want his name to be said. She silently thanked every god out there for letting her have a friend that knew her this well.

"Yeah, sorry ― just a bit shaken up from that." Well, that wasn't a flat-out lie, just not the whole truth. She'd wait on the whole '_Your brother's either hitting on me or trying to show in a bad way he's not little anymore_' conversation. She'd tell him, just not yet.

"When you're ready to talk, know I'm here for you, Emma." He gave her a heartfelt smile and brought her into a hug. "You know I'll never leave you alone, Ems," he murmured into her hair, and she had to continually blink her eyes to fight back the tears. He never pushed her, always waited for her to feel ready to talk. This man was her angel and protector and she thanked god for him everyday. Pulling back from him, she gave him a watery smile.

"What's this? Is the fierce Emma Swan crying?" he mockingly gasped and brought a hand to his mouth. "I can't believe my eyes. Has the all powerful mighty and, might I say, dashingly handsome Liam Jones defeated her?"

"You wish," Emma scoffed, but she couldn't stop the grin resulting from his comments. That was Liam for you. Always making her smile even in her darkest moments. "What did your dad want?

"Oh, just that mom and him would be home in another hour, and he asked if you wanted to stay for dinner," he told her, standing up and grabbing the pizza box and empty beers to take to the kitchen.

"Yeah. I haven't seen your dad or Ariel in awhile. Lemme just call my mom and David to let them know I'll be here." She let out a laugh when she heard Liam yell back that her mom knew if she wasn't home, she was here.

* * *

Killian sat on his bed, polishing his guitar and making sure the strings were alright. He hummed to himself and softly sang a few words. So far he would say he was doing a good job having Emma see he was no longer that little boy that would tag along with her and his brother. He was a man, and it was time to show her the feelings he had had for her since she'd saved him from being bullied.

It was mind blowing how cruel kids could be.

It was also funny how she met his brother the very same way.

It was even funnier that she was the one that introduced his stepmother to his father.

It seems the Jones men were meant to be saved by a Swan.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his phone vibrate on his dresser. Frowning, he placed his guitar on his bed and got up to check it. Unlocking it, the screen went to his messages. His jaw clenched before he threw the phone against the wall and stomped outside his room, slamming the door on his way out.

There on his floor, his phone laid innocently with one message showing:

_**Milah:** Killian, please talk to me. I'm so sorry. Give me one more chance._

* * *

Ok, can I just say WHOA? I did not expect this story to get as many favorites/follows/reviews as it did. I think this is my most popular CS story with 'you're Gonna be Mine' taking second place [which I hope you guys will like the next, chapter, which should be up this week. It took my forever with that whole smutty scene. I second guessed myself and worried way too much on it]. This story was just something that popped into my head before going to bed. I must admit I'm a little nervous it won't meet your guy's expectations but I'll try my best! I hope the characters aren't too OOC. Thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/favorites! I hope you liked this chapter (:

Next chapter will focus a bit more on Killian and why he's back home.

Also concerning the Walking Dead thing, I couldn't remember if the daughter got bit before or *SOBS* after Hershel got killed.

* * *

_**Song Playlist**_  
_**-**_

_**Dreamers – Savoir Adore**_

_**Spotlight – Leagues**_

_**Shooting Arrows at the Sky – Santigold**_

_**Silhouettes – Of Monsters and Men**_

_**Lights – Phantogram**_

_**Team – Lorde**_

_**Replay – Zendaya**_

_**The Feeling – The Knocks**_

_**Stars [Hold On] – Youngblood Hawke**_

_**Falling [Committed to Sparkle Motion] – Axwell ft Discopolis**_

_**Strangers – Seven Lions/Myon/Shane54/Tove Lo**_

_**Ghost Lights – Woodkid**_

_**ET cover – VersaEmerge**_

_**Hold on Til May – Pierce the Veil**_

_**Paper Gangsta – Lady Gaga**_

_**City Boy – Donkeyboy**_


End file.
